


Viktor Vector Love Scene (AUDIO)

by lavendermilkandhoney



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: ASMR, Audio Romance, Caring, Confessions, Cyberpunk 2007 Romance, Erotica, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermilkandhoney/pseuds/lavendermilkandhoney
Summary: This is an audio fanfiction of a romance between V & Viktor Vector with his voice.The scene is based on the events of the game, but the interpretation is for you to make!Feel free to leave me a comment on this page :)The links are just belowHave fun!
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector, Viktor Vector/Female V, Viktor Vektor/Male V
Kudos: 9





	Viktor Vector Love Scene (AUDIO)

Links :

<https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7z69c2>

_If you can’t access it, download the files or listen directly to the audio here :_

<https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1PGL7n1B-V5QDopRKnT-X03mF5-BCRGCE?usp=sharing>

_(just download the audio file on your phone if the preview doesn’t start)_


End file.
